Cuando un gorila busca heredero
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: Okita Sougo es un respetable caballero al servicio del rey Kondo Isao, del planeta de Gorikon. los deseos de su rey de obtener un heredero y sumado al increíble premio que obtendrá lo llevan a completar una misión. deberá ir hasta el planeta Rakuyou y rescatar a la princesa Kagura que esta bajo la custodia de un poderoso inugami y un inmenso dragón que usa anteojos. OkiKagu. Día 14


**.**

 **.**

 **Cuando un gorila busca heredero**

 **Este fic pertenece a un reto del grupo de whatsapp ´´Retos Vergas´´**

 **(grupo de shipeo, especialmente okikagu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Había una vez…_

 _En un planeta llamado Gorikon, un gorila que gobernaba a humanos, simios e híbridos por igual. El Rey Kondo Isao-san era un hombre-gorila que amaba profundamente a su esposa Tae Shimura. Ambos habían contraído matrimonio hace más de un año pero aun no engendraban a un pequeño gorilita, por lo que la incapacidad de su esposa por engendrar o el asco que esta sentía al acostarse con un hibrido peludo los llevaron a buscar a otro sucesor._

— _entonces?—pregunto confundido Hijikata. Su señor estaba realmente seguro de lo que estaba prometiendo._

— _Sí, toshi—afirmo muy seguro—confió en mis caballeros. Si uno de ustedes busca a una mujer de los clanes más fuertes y engendran un hijo tendrán lo que quieran. Su hijo será mi sucesor y ustedes obtendrán la recompensa que deseen—_

— _entonces…—Sougo, uno de sus caballeros más leales se inclinó ante su rey para cerciorarse de las palabras de su soberano —… me dará el puesto de Hijikata?—pregunto el chico. Hijikata era la mano derecha del rey de Gorikon._

— _QUE? POR QUE SIEMPRE QUIERES MI PUESTO? NI SIQUIERA EN UNA HISTORIA PUEDES PENSAR EN OTRA COSA?—comenzó a gritar Hijikata molesto._

— _Claro —afirmo tranquilamente kondo._

— _PE…PERO—Hijikata se sentía traicionado por su rey._

— _pero…—kondo levanto la mano pidiendo silencio a sus súbditos. —Nosotros decidiremos el planeta—dos hombres uno de cabello negro e imagen aniñada a pesar de sus treinta y tantos años y otro con un peinado afro, desplegaron un mapa enorme con ubicaciones en el espacio. Tres planetas estaban en rojo, señal de ser los más peligrosos. —el planeta de Yoshiwara es uno de los más conflictivos, las mujeres son quienes dominan a sus anchas—camino unos pasos para señalar otro planeta de características similares a la tierra bañado en un color azul profundo. —El planeta Oniwabanshu, los ninjas son los que dominan. — Termino acercándose a un planeta que se veía más grande pero más alejado del resto —y por ultimo tenemos a Rakuyou, un planeta de mercenarios, donde los asesinos son lo que dominan. Sougo tú debes ir a este último planeta—_

 _El caballero acepto sin dudar. Kondo no necesitaba decir nada, asustarlo no era lo importante. El iría a pesar de todo. Su puesto lo merecía. Pisotearía a Hijikata una vez sea la mano derecha del rey. Supo que muchos se enlistaron en esa guerra por la gloria y las increíbles recompensas que el rey podía ofrecer._

 _La distancia entre el planeta Gorikon y Rakuyou era basta, tardaron cuatro días en llegar. Aun con el avance de la tecnología la distancia era algo que no se podía acortar. Tenían una estimación de un año para volver con la nueva familia._

 _Buscar una ilusa que lo desee era pan comido. El problema es que allí también abundaban las gorilas. Maldecía por lo bajo, ese planeta era un poso para aquellos que buscaban esconderse de la ley. Quien realmente era un verdadero Yato? Solo lo sabría por el color de su piel y su sombrilla._

 _Mientras tanto, en un castillo a lo lejos del pueblo de Rakuyou, se encontraba una princesa encerrada en un castillo. La chica era custodiada por dos poderosas bestias. Uno de ellos era un inmenso dragón con muy mala vista. Aquel dragón había sido el custodio de la princesa, hoy reina de Gorikon y había sufrido en manos de esta y sus huevos quemados, y es que comer huevos quemados era malo para la salud, el pobre dragón había perdido un gran porcentaje de su visión y se veía obligado a usar anteojos. Por otro lado estaba el gran inugami, el perro poderoso del que Kagura era dueña, se llamaba Sadaharu._

— _que quien va a venir?—pregunto exaltada la tan poca delicada princesa. La chica estaba lejos de ser una princesa delicada. Una vez que su madre murió y tanto como su padre y hermano se fueron a la mierda, su educación tan refinada que le había enseñado su querida madre, se esfumo. Ella estaba sola en un castillo, abandonada a su suerte junto a dos custodios que ahuyentaban a sus captores o eso era lo que se pretendía. Desde un inicio Kagura se hizo cargo de auto protegerse tomando como ayuda la protección de sus ayudantes. Nadie creería que la niña tan bien portada durante su infancia se había vuelto en una mujer de increíble cuerpo pero nada de delicadeza que esclavizaba a su querido dragón a hacer la colada y demás limpieza._

― _el caballero Okita del planeta Gorikon―dijo tranquilo el dragón Shimpachi mientras degustaba una taza de té con toda la educación que una princesa debía tener. Muy diferente de Kagura que devoraba sus alimentos como todo dragón hambriento lo haría… tal vez se habían cambiado los papeles. ―dice que vendrá a desposarla y darle un hijo―Kagura rompió el plato en el que estaba reposando su gran pedazo de carne. Shimpachi se hizo hacia atrás._

― _tráiganlo―ordeno―ese idiota se dará cuenta que no todas las princesas son iguales―habla furiosa._

 _Shimpachi acato órdenes. Y junto a Sadaharu sobrevoló los alrededores del pueblo. Sadaharu hablo con los animales del centro y pronto encontró al sujeto._

 _Tomarlo. Shimpachi ataco al sujeto tomándolo por la fuerza. Sadaharu, rápido se subió arriba del lomo del dragón y colaron devuelta al castillo._

 _Mientras tanto en los aposentos de la princesa esta recibía una visita._

― _así que tú eres la princesa del castillo―dijo calmado Sougo. Se había sorprendido bastante al no ver a ningún dragón o bestia peluda por allí. Los pueblerinos se creían todos los cuentos. La princesa no respondió a su comentario― bien, las presentaciones las dejaremos para otro momento. Conozco una manera para conocerse, acabo de rentar una habitación con una cama amplia― tomo a la supuesta princesa y comenzó a caminar. Algo le decía que esa no era la chica que él debía desposar. Un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo girar. Una chica de vestido largo y rojo al estilo victoriano, lo miraba con ira acumulado y sonrojada._

― _ESA NO ES LA PRINCESA IDIOTA!―le grito. Sougo volvió a mirar lo que estaba llevando― ES MI DAMA DE COMPANIA, ELIZABETH!―ahora veía la diferencia entre ambas. La princesa había sido catalogada por un monstruo glotón y poco femenina de exuberante cuerpo. Mientras que lo que llevaba en su hombro era un pato? Extraterrestre? Con buenos modales pero nada de ese cuerpo increíble que todos decían. Soltó el pato, llamado Elizabeth, dejándolo caer al piso y miro a la chica que si cumplía con la descripción de los pueblerinos._

― _oh! Me equivoque. Vamos.―la tomo de la mano tirando de ella― vamos a hacer un bebe―que tipo con menos tacto era este? Kagura furiosa soltó su mano y comenzó a insultarlo con todo el catálogo de groserías que esta tenia e incluso llego a atinarle un golpe en la cara. Sougo estaba actuando muy calmado hasta ese momento. Arto del asunto la levanto como un costal. Sin poder salir de la habitación un dragón y un perro enorme entraron en la habitación con una apariencia de bestias temibles entraron haciendo temblar el suelo. Kagura feliz de ser rescatada dejo de moverse para ver como la ayudaban… aunque eso no sucedió._

― _un humano dentro de la habitación―dijo asombrado Shimpachi dejando de contener el aliento para aparentar inflar el pecho, todo el relleno en sus pectorales bajo como una bola pesada a su pansa volviéndose grasa―bueno supongo que acá termina nuestro trabajo―tomo una sábana de la cama de Kagura y se limpió los ojos. Kagura lo miro sin comprender._

― _PERO QUE MIERDAS DICES? NO ERES UN DRAGON? NO ERES MI MALDITO CUSTODIO? COMETELO! DEJA DE SER EL DRAGON VIRGEN DE SIEMPRE Y COMETELO!―Kagura comenzó a patalear como una niña berrinchuda._

 _Shimpachi al escuchar esa sarta de insultos rugió fuerte lanzando algo de fuego que murió a los pocos segundos. Su actitud de madre era lo que predominaba, jamás había sido un dragón temerario por lo que casi no usaba su fuego o sus terribles garras._

― _CALLATE! ACASO NO SABES LAS REGLAS!?―del techo bajo un pergamino desplegándolo en la pared. El pergamino era enorme y tenía inscripciones y muchas gráficas. Shimpachi acomodo sus anteojos y saco un bastón de algún lado para señalar los puntos que iba a explicar, como si fuera un profesor. Se aclaró la garganta y explico calmadamente―en todos los cuentos sucede. La modernidad pego en nuestro reino también.―Shimpachi señalo el dibujo de un caballero llegando a los aposentos de la princesa―una vez que el príncipe o caballero que llegue a la habitación de dichosa dama, el dragón o bestia protectora quedara fuera de la historia―_

― _QUEE?―Kagura comenzó a quejarse. No estaba al tanto de ello._

― _los caballeros no han estado en forma últimamente así que se decidió hacerlo así. La generación pasada…―esta vez señalo un decaimiento en una tabla de valores― más del ochenta por ciento de las princesas no han sido salvadas, por lo que se decidió este cambio.―_

― _ME NIEGO A IRME CON ESTE ENGENDRO! YO QUERIA UN PRINCIPE NORMAL Y ATRACTIVO COMO EL DE LAS NOVELAS! QUE ME PUEDE DAR ESTE CHIHUHUA?― Sougo la miro molesto, pero ya aprendería ella lo que le podía dar._

― _en la noche te lo explicare china―Kagura quedo de piedra. Estaba aturdida y en depresión ese sádico seria quien sea su futuro esposo? Eso jamás._

 _Mientras que Sougo se marchaba con la princesa amordazada y amarrada para impedir que salga, Shimpachi comenzaba a disfrutar de su felicidad. Nunca más volvería a caer ante las órdenes de una princesa violenta, pero un movimiento a sus espaldas lo alarmo. Se había olvidado del supuesto caballero que había capturado en el pueblo… quien era aquel que había traído al castillo?_

― _pero que es esto? Como pueden tratar así a una dama?―esa voz varonil no sonaba para nada a dama… Shimpachi comprendió su error… esa persona era…_

― _e…eres Saigou Tokumori!―Shimpachi estaba impactado, el antiguo rey, ahora reina del planeta Okamas estaba en la torre del castillo… miro su pergamino en el que decía textualmente: ´´si una princesa vuelve a la torre por cualquier causa, el dragón vuelve a los servicios de la realeza´´ Shimpachi volvió a verlo, no solo debía trabajar para tremendo ser si no que estaba más que seguro que nadie se molestaría en salvar a ese travesti… nadie se aceraría a rescatarla…_

 _Cuando estaban a medio camino escucharon un fuerte rugido de parte del dragón, se sentía como si tuviera un pesar muy grande. Muchos sentirían incluso pena por la desdicha que estaría pasando ese pobre dragón._

― _que harás con migo?―pregunto la princesa mientras su caballero enano-sádico la llevaba como bolsa de papa._

― _de momento estoy buscando algún motel para hacer ejercicio―Kagura odiaba la libertad que tenía para hablar acerca de esos temas. Comenzó a patearle el estómago con gran fuerza ―PARA! BASTARADA!―le grito. La chica tenía gran fuerza._

― _COMO MIERDA NO PUEDES DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO?―le grito molesta golpeándolo nuevamente y tirándolo al piso. Ella callo al igual que él, amarrada aun la chica podía seguir dando pelea.―DIME PORQUE ESA OBSECION CON ACOSTARTE CONMIGO?―_

 _Sougo suspiro largamente…_

― _china, te rescate. Me perteneces―dijo tranquilo. Kagura lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Había dicho que? Ella no le pertenecía a nadie―te hare una pregunta―la miro fijamente―por qué el apodo de sádico?―_

― _lo mismo digo―se levantó como pudo haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Sus pies aún estaban amarrados entre ellos― por qué china?―_

― _yo pregunte primero―_

― _pero a mí me enseñaron que las damas van primero, sádico―lo fulmino con la mirada. Sougo se irrito, suponía que ese era el motivo de porque aún no había sido rescatada._

― _habla o te llevare a ese callejón y no podrás ni respirar―la amenazo acercándola con sus manos en su cintura. Kagura lo medito, ese asqueroso quería profanarla de alguna u otra manera._

― _sádico… es el apodo del caballero que fue tomado por el rey de Gorikon para sus servicios. Sé que eres del planeta de los sádicos y que fuiste soberano por un tiempo ahí, pero luego rechazaste todos los planes que tu familia hizo para tu futuro y te enlistaste como caballero del rey kondo isao― Kagura inflo sus mejillas en señal de molestia. Sougo sonrió satisfecho.―ahora te toca a ti―lo miro avergonzada―_

― _los pueblerinos me dijeron que usabas ropas chinas―esa era toda la historia. Kagura quiso matarlo por ser tan simple. Se le lanzo encima de su cuerpo para poder golpearlo, molerlo a golpes era lo primero que quería hacer, su meta era conseguir su cabeza y mostrarla en un poste en señal de victoria…_

 _Pero muchos se preguntara por qué?_

 _Y es que sí, hay una historia detrás de todo esto._

 _Kagura en su infancia, había sido prometida al príncipe Okita en matrimonio. Pero el menor de los Okitas, el príncipe del planeta de los sádicos, era un idiota y bueno para nada que decidió escapar de sus obligaciones y dejar en una futura soltería infinita a la pobre Kagura. Se enlisto para ser caballero y alejarse de las obligaciones de ser rey. Dejo su compromiso y las miles de responsabilidades en el aire. Lo peor que pudo haber dejado tirado en su pasado fue el amor que había comenzado a tener su prometida por él. Kagura pidió ser encerrada en una torre para que jamás pueda comprometerse con ninguna sanguijuela cobarde como lo era el imbécil de su ex prometido._

 _Ella siempre supo de él… pero parece ser que él nunca se acordó de ella._

 _Pero el corazón roto y esos sentimientos murieron hace mucho tiempo ahora solo quería golpearlo y salir de esa situación. No podía creer que entre tantos caballeros y príncipes ese chihuahua volvía a convertirse en su prometido._

― _ya cálmate―la alejo por fin de su cuerpo y volvió a subirla en su hombro._

― _eso no es todo lo que quieres de mi―lo increpo. Ella intuía que había más que un matrimonio o que quería acostarse con ella porque sí. Sougo dudo si decirle todo, pero como él era un sádico opto por hablar…_

― _kondo-san me dará el puesto que yo quiero―sonrió feliz de solo pensar como seria la cara de Hijikata al ver su puesto usurpado por alguien más―pero solo si rescato a la princesa de rakuyou y tengo un hijo con ella… ah! También tengo que casarme contigo―Kagura lo miro anonadada… que había dicho que?_

― _y tú crees que puedes tener un hijo solo por un puesto? Maldito perro!―Kagura volvió a patear a Sougo un sinfín de veces. ―VETE A LA MIERDA!―_

― _china, cálmate.―Sougo suspiro cansado―no te voy a dejar embarazada. No soy estúpido, no tengo intenciones de tener una familia con una loca como tú. Solo cásate y adoptemos a algún gorilita bebe―dijo tranquilo buscando con la vista a un pequeño gorila.―tú debes ser mitad gorila, tu fuerza no es muy delicada―Sougo hizo sus conjeturas sin prestar atención en la cara de odio que la chica de cabellera bermellón daba._

― _ACASO NO TIENES NEURONAS? COMO CREES QUE TENDRIA UN BEBE SI APENAS NOS VEMOS!―Sougo la miro, debes en cuando esa chica conectaba dos de sus neuronas. El sádico le toco la cabeza como si fuera un perro y se hubiera portado bien._

― _exacto china, por eso pasaremos un tiempo juntos hasta que sea el momento para secuestrar… digo adoptar un bebe gorila―aclaro… Kagura pensaba que realmente era un sádico con cero de caballero._

― _si vas a ir a perder tiempo por ahí, por qué me sacaste antes de mi castillo?―le pregunto molesta. En esos momentos extrañaba ser la dueña del castillo y tener todo a su disposición._

― _para conocernos―Kagura sin darse cuenta habían llegado a una casa que se caía a pedazos. De madera la casa era muy precaria, como si hubiera visto una infinidad de generaciones pasar por esas puertas el entro a esa humilde morada y tiro a la chica en un viejo sillón. El chico fue en busca de unos papeles y una lapicera y las dejó frente a la chica. Eran los papeles de casamiento.―si firmas el papel y te casas conmigo no te arrepentirás―la miro de manera fulminante esperando a que ella acepte―te enamorare nuevamente en lo que queda de tiempo―cuando lo escucho poner énfasis en la palabra ´´nuevamente´´ comprendió que no solo la recordaba en aquel entonces, si no que sabía de sus sentimientos por él. Kagura se sonrojo violentamente aunque aún estaba del todo convencida para firmar esos papeles._

― _y como esperas que crea que no te volverás a ir?―Sougo se acercó a ella y le soltó las cuerdas de su cuerpo. La chica era libre._

― _por qué ya caí nuevamente ante ti― Kagura no podía más. Tenía taquicardia y un calor inmenso que emanaba por todo su cuerpo._

― _y si no me enamoro?― Sougo rio de lado._

― _china, para la próxima di otra mentira―_

 _Kagura decidió firmar los papeles y contraer nupcias. El tiempo paso y Kagura no quedó embarazada, no porque no pudieran tener hijos o porque no se habían tocado en ningún momento, sino porque ambos estaban bien con ello, sin hijos era mejor. Sus noches eran más tranquilas y apasionadas. Esos momentos de madrugar ya vendrían. Igualmente Sougo jamás había pensado en ir hasta rakuyou para embarazarla, solo era un viaje de reencuentro… claro que Kagura jamás se enteraría de ello._

 _El día acordado para volver sucedió._

 _Todos fueron al encuentro._

 _Mucho iban con lindos bebitos, mientras que otros, como Gintoki, iban con una rubia alocada que estaba furiosa porque el amiguito de Gin no le andaba todos los días. Acaso la edad acabo con su hombría? Ni el viagra levantaba al orochi de sus sueños… Gin lloraba por la humillación que su tercera pierna le estaba provocando. Hijikata por otro lado, recién había conseguido la mano de Mitsuba, el pobre tuvo que volver en plena luna de miel, recién comenzaba y no había podido tocar a la chica en toda la noche. Mucho no le había interesado conseguir el premio pero sabía de mucho que deseaban conseguir un hijo de la muchacha y no los dejaría así. Por otro Zenzou estaba más que traumado, y es que la princesa acosadora le pedía todas las noches hacer cosplayer de Gintoki para poder concebir un bebe… pero resulto que el pobre con sus hemorroides resulto ser estéril… ´´adiós premio´´ pensaba el caballero mientras se despedía de sus sueños con un ademan de su mano._

― _HOLA A TODOS! BIENVENIDOS!―saludo kondo feliz. Todos los victoriosos gritaron un ´´SI!´´―me alegro! Quiero informarles que hubo un conflicto de por medio―rió tocándose la cabeza apenado―bueno, verán… el correo tuvo un gran fallo y la noticia no pudo dispersarse―todos comenzaron a mirarlo en silencio. No comprendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo―bueno… verán…―kondo, señalo con sus manos atrayendo consigo a su querida esposa con un bebe en brazos―… ya tengo heredero. Mi esposa decidió aguantarse las ganas de vomitar y completamos el acto satisfactoriamente...―todos quedaron de piedra. El aire comenzó a respirarse más denso y frió en la gran sala del rey―por fin deje mi virginidad_ ―sollozo―... _así que no necesito a otro pequeño más…―volvió a reír estrepitosamente para sacar un poco ese mal humor que se respiraba en el aire…_

― _mis hemorroides sufrieron todas las noches―decía entre murmullos Zenzou_

― _mi pe** no se podía levantar y cuando lo hacía era torturado―Gin murmuraba al igual que muchos más. Y es que varios ya tenían a un retoño entre sus brazos… Sougo estaba agradecido que sus deseos de grandeza no nublaran su mente._

 _Kagura abrazo a su esposo mientras que la gran multitud de caballeros se lanzaba a tomar la cabeza del gran rey y tenerla de trofeo._

 _Fin… aunque con moraleja?_

´´No te dejes llevar por tus ambiciones´´

Kagura cerró el cuento sorprendida por la enseñanza que dejaba esa historia. Se había asegurado de obviar algunas partes porque las había tomado como fuertes para ser un libro para niños. Miro a sus dos hijos, Souji y Kagura dormían plácidamente. Los gemelos eran tan hiperactivos que a pesar de haber estado toda la tarde jugando deseaban leer un cuento antes de caer profundamente dormidos. Su padre, Okita Sougo había escrito esa historia para ellos… pero suponía que su sádico esposo no tenía tacto con los niños, escribir esa historia con ese lenguaje era fuerte, además de esas pequeñas insinuaciones que hacia la historia.

Suspiro, ya era tarde. Sus niños tendrían que ir mañana al kínder y como buena madre que era debía dormir temprano para que pudieran llegar mañana a tiempo. Claro que eso no solía pasar.

Asegurándose de que estén bien tapados los beso en la frente y se despidió cerrando la puerta. Ahora quedaba hacer dormir al mayor de los Okita.

Sougo estaba esperando en su habitación matrimonial a la espera de la pelirroja.

―se puede saber porque escribiste un cuento así? No es para niños―lo regaño en cuanto cruzo la puerta de su cuarto.

―hablas del cuento? No es tan malo. Así tendrán una idea de cómo se hacen los bebes y nosotros tendremos menos que explicarles―dijo inocentemente. Kagura bufo, que le habrá visto a ese sádico molesto y perturbador de mentes. Sougo se acercó a su esposa tomándola por la cintura y besándola en el cuello y la comisura de los labios ascendiendo y bajando con lentitud para provocar a su bella esposa―sabes yo también quiero que leamos un libro. Pero este si es de adultos―le susurro en el oído. Kagura no pudo evitar reír ante sus ocurrencias.

―sádico, por tu culpa esta bella princesa no podrá levantarse a tiempo para llevan a nuestros niños―Sougo ya le estaba sacando su cheongsam color rojo.

―china―la recostó en la cama y este se posiciono sobre ella dándole una sonrisa sensual y de complicidad―por tu culpa este apuesto caballero estará frustrado por que mi esposa no quiere cumplirme ―Kagura rio ante sus ocurrencias…

Ella suspiro resignada y el la beso apasionadamente como todas las noches…

El caballero y la princesa se volvían a unir en las sombras de su habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jajajajajaja… no tengo nada que decir al respecto… solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
